Love Sick
by Starlight Midnight
Summary: Di dalam kamar hotel itu, Young Soo tahu bahwa afeksinya tidak berbalas. {S.Korea/Taiwan} {AU}


**Love Sick**

 **Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

 **Pairing:** S. Korea (Im Yong Soo) & Taiwan (Huang Mei Li). **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort & Romance. **Rating:** T.

 **Love Sick** **© Starlight Midnight**

* * *

 _Di dalam kamar hotel itu, Young Soo tahu bahwa afeksinya tidak berbalas._

* * *

 _ **From: Huang Mei Li**_

 _Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Kondisi badanku tidak memungkinkan._

Mei melemparkan _smartphone_ dengan logo buah itu ke sembarang tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk bertemu dengan Kiku maupun Yong Soo karena banyak hal. Ia ingin sendirian dan merefleksikan apa yang telah Mei lakukan selama ini.

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Mei akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia tidak berdandan ataupun mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya dari tadi malam. Membuka pintu dan mengira itu adalah _room service_ yang dipesannya untuk mengantarkan sarapan ke kamarnya, tetapi wajah Yong Soo yang dilihatnya. Mei ingin langsung menutup pintu, tetapi di tahan oleh lelaki itu. meskipun Mei biasanya dengan mudah melemparkan Young Soo ke lantai, tapi tubuhnya nyatanya membiarkan dia masuk ke kamarnya.

Apa jauh di dalam lubuh hati Mei sebenarnya mengharapkan seseorang berlari kepadanya saat ia ingin sendirian?

"Sudah sarapan?" Yong Soo mencoba mencairkan suasana, tetapi bunyi ketukan pintu dan saat Yong Soo membukakan pintu, dia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

Mei memakan makanannya dengan tatapan kosong dan Yong Soo tampak khawatir dengan Mei. Lelaki itu tahu jika Mei memang cenderung pendiam dan hanya bisa sedikit lebih aktif berbicara di depan kamera saat memandu acara memasak bersama, tapi diam Mei kali ini benar-benar membuat Yong Soo takut.

Sialan Kiku! Dia melakukan apa pada Mei sehingga membuat perempuan itu menjadi seperti ini?

"Mei, mau bercerita denganku? Aku mungkin bukan orang yang terbaik dalam memberikan saran, tapi menurutku membagi masalahmu pada seseorang dapat memperingannya."

Biasanya Mei akan merespon Yong Soo dengan senyuman dan akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, tetapi tidak dengan hari ini. Mei tetap memilih diam dan menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam. Bahkan minuman yang seharusnya tidak berada di sana pun nyatanya hadir menjadi sebuah anomali.

Segelas teh hangat dan Yong Soo tidaklah bodoh untuk tahu bahwa Mei tidak menyukai teh.

Terima kasih karena kebersamaan mereka sebagai _host_ acara memasak sehingga Yong Soo mengenal Mei yang notabene adalah salah satu _fangirl_ -nya.

" _Mwo?_ " Mei menatap Yong Soo tanpa ekspresi saat gelas tehnya direbut.

"Kenapa? Kau gila atau apa, kau tidak suka teh, Mei!"

"Tapi hidupku memang sekarang dihadapkan dengan realitas yang tidak aku sukai," Mei mengambil teh yang ada di tangan Yong Soo dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Yong Soo benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk membuat Mei mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Yang dia tahu, perjalanan ini sebenarnya adalah perjalanan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Mei karena perempuan itu tidak berhenti berbicara tentang Hawaii saat mereka bertemu selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Mungkin ini adalah perjalanan impian jika Kiku tidak ikut. Sejak awal ia memang tidak suka dengan lelaki keturunan Korea-Jepang itu—bahkan mereka pernah _dissing_ satu sama lain lewat _rapping_ —dan sialnya dia malah menjadi _host_ acara baru ini yang tentu saja masih berhubungan dengan makanan. Dunia yang digeluti oleh Mei yang bekerja sebagai _chef guru_ di YT.

Yong Soo harus ke Mexico dulu selama dua hari karena dia ada pekerjaan di sana bersama _boyband_ -nya dan begitu kembali ke Hawaii untuk melanjutkan syuting, Mei melakukan banyak anomali yang membuat dia menyimpulkan satu hal.

Kiku pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Mei.

" _Oppa_ , apa salah jika aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta dan dicintai oleh seseorang?" pertanyaan Mei yang tiba-tiba itu membuat lamunan Yong Soo buyar.

" _Mwo?_ "

"Apa salah jika aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta dan dicintai oleh seseorang?" Biasanya Mei akan membalas Yong Soo dengan sinis karena tidak mendengarkan perkataanya—ya, Mei memang _fangirl_ -nya tetapi sikapnya tetap menjadi diri sendiri—tetapi kali ini Mei mengulangnya tanpa protes.

 _Dayum_! Keluar dari kamar ini Yong Soo akan mencari Kiku dan menenggelamkannya ke laut.

"Kenapa banyak yang tidak mengerti keinginanku untuk sendirian, _oppa_? Apa aku salah untuk mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa aku hanya ingin sendirian sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan?"

Yong Soo bahkan belum diberikan kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat likuid bening mengalir dari netra Mei. Membuat dia panik dan mencari saputangan yang ada di kantongnya—yang semenjak mengenal Mei membuat Yong Soo terus mengantongi saputangan di saku celananya—dan membersihkan likuid asin itu dari wajah Mei.

Dari jarak sedekat ini seharusnya jantung Yong Soo berdebar tidak karuan. Tetapi nyatanya saat mengamati wajah Mei sedekat ini pun, jatungnya masih tetap berdetak seperti biasa, meskipun ada perasaan sakit saat melihat Mei menangis seperti ini.

"Mencintailah saat kau ingin, Mei," akhirnya Yong Soo memberikan opininya. "Kamu yang mengenal dirimu sendiri, jadi lakukan seperti keinginanmu. Jatuh cinta saat dirimu siap. Jika ingin sendirian sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan, lakukan saja jika itu inginmu."

Mei tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Yong Soo yang membuat lelaki itu membeku. Hembusan napas yang tidak secara langsung mengenai kulitnya karena Yong Soo mengenakan kaus tetap saja membuatnya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Yong Soo bukanlah orang yang mudah berteman dengan perempuan dan permasalahannya adalah sekarang jantungnya baru memberikan reaksi yang paling tidak ingin dirasakannya.

Berdebar tidak karuan dan di dalam kamar hotel itu, Yong Soo tahu bahwa afeksinya tidak berbalas. Mei menolaknya bahkan sebelum Yong Soo mencobanya dan dia memberikan saran kepada perempuan yang memegang afeksinya untuk melakukan apa yang menurutnya terbaik meskipun mungkin itu bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk Yong Soo sendiri.

" _Oppa ... gomawo,_ " bisik Mei lirih dan Yong Soo mengusap kepala Mei meskipun hatinya mungkin sekarang telah menjadi fragmen-fragmen yang ukurannya tidak sama besar.

* * *

 **Glossarium:**

 _Mwo :_ kenapa

 _YT_ : Youtube

 _Oppa:_ kakak laki-laki (biasanya dipakai oleh perempuan)

 _Dayum:_ damn

 _Gomawo:_ terima kasih

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Jadi ... saya bosan dan stres sendiri dengan laporan pertanggungjawaban, akhirnya saya menuliskan fanfic ini. Sudah dibilang saya Koreyah trash tetapi saya tidak bisa menuliskan RPF entah kenapa—dan terima kasih FFn juga melarang RPF—dan tahu-tahu jadilah fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Saya ingin membuat fanfic tentang masakan, tetapi itu membutuhkan riset maksimal dan saya belum mencari bahan risetnya. Saya punya bayangan pekerjaan Mei yang menjadi kreator konten turtorial memasak di YT, tetapi saya belum mendalaminya. Mungkin saya akan menuliskannya saat riset sudah rampung. Tetapi saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun karena fokusnya tahun ini adalah menerbitkan novek dan bukan menyelesaikan fanfiction :")**_

 _ **Terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfic ini beserta author note trash ini. sampai bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya.**_

 _ **September 4th, 2016.**_


End file.
